


SATELLITE (ดาวบริวาร)

by normal_q



Series: OPWeeklyth [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Middle Ages, Witch-hunt AU, period
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q
Summary: นักเล่านิทานหนุ่มเดินทางไปเรื่อย ๆ บนผืนแผ่นดินบริเทน นิทานของเขามีเพียงแค่ 1 เรื่องเท่านั้น มันคือเรื่องเล่าที่สามารถตีความได้หลากหลายมากกว่าจะเป็นนิทานสอนศีลธรรมทั่วไป เนื้อหาของเรื่องราวนั้นเกี่ยวกับพ่อมดหนุ่มรูปงาม และหัวหน้ากองอัศวินรักษาพระองค์ ซึ่งสิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้เรื่องราวนี้คงอยู่ได้เป็นเพราะประโยคสุดท้ายที่ถูกเอ่ยออกไป
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/X Drake
Series: OPWeeklyth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737805
Kudos: 1





	SATELLITE (ดาวบริวาร)

**Author's Note:**

> ฉันทำโพลเอาไว้ในทวิตเตอร์ค่ะ เป็นตัวเลือกระหว่างคิดลอว์ กับ เดรกคินส์ ว่ากันตามตรงแล้วคนที่โหวตก็มีแค่ฉันคนเดียว (ฮา) ส่วนตัวแล้วไม่ถนัดหัวข้อ ‘การจากลา’ เลยค่ะTT แบบว่า..ฉันค่อนข้างจะชอบตอนจบที่มีความสุขมากกว่าตอนจบเศร้า ๆ เพราะชีวิตที่ใช้อยู่ก็ไม่ได้มีความสุขเท่าไรนัก OTZ ถึงอย่างนั้นฉันก็ตัดสินใจเขียนมันออกมาอยู่ดี //////// และแม้จะเป็นฟิคสั้นรายสัปดาห์ฉันก็ค้นหาข้อมูลอย่างหนักเพื่อที่ตัวเองจะไม่ต้องมาผิดหวังทีหลัง ซึ่งแนวคิดเรื่องนี้หลัก ๆ มาจากต้นฉบับชื่อของทั้งสองคนเป็นคนอังกฤษค่ะ!

ชายหนุ่มร่างกายกำยำน่าเกรงขาม เรือนผมสีน้ำตาลแดงไว้จอนปลายแหลมเหมือนกับครีบปลา ใต้คางของเขามีรอบแผลเป็นกากบาทไม่ทราบที่มาที่ไปชัดเจน ถึงแม้ว่าจะแต่งกายแบบชาวบ้านทั่วไป แต่บรรยากาศรอบตัวแตกต่างราวฟากฟ้า และหุบเหวลึก

ไหล่ยกขึ้นสูงอวดอ้างถึงอำนาจ แผ่นหลังเหยียดตรงด้วยความภาคภูมิ —ไม่มีชาวบ้านคนไหนที่เป็นแบบนั้นแม้แต่คนเดียว เว้นแต่ขุนนางเจ้าของที่ดินซึ่งนาน ๆ ครั้งจะแวะมารับส่วยจากชาวบ้าน

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามเฉกเช่นสีของมหาสมุทรทอดมองออกไปยังกลุ่มคนจำนวนหนึ่งใต้ร่มไม้ข้างโบสถ์ประจำหมู่บ้าน —เด็กหนุ่ม เด็กสาวนั่งล้อมวงอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ ตรงกลางของวงนั้นเป็นนักเล่านิทานเร่รอนที่พึ่งจะมาถึงได้ไม่นาน ดูน่าสงสัยอยู่นิดหน่อยที่เจ้าตัวสวมเสื้อคลุมขนาดใหญ่สีหม่นปกปิดใบหน้า และรูปร่างเอาไว้มิดชิด

แต่มันก็ยังคงสังเกตได้ง่ายจากส่วนสูง และน้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำราบเรียบ

“กาลครั้งหนึ่งนานมาแล้ว”

นักเล่านิทานเกริ่นประโยคเปิดเรื่องราวยอดนิยม สิ้นเสียงประโยคเริ่มเรื่องเล่าปรัมปรา บรรยากาศโดยรอบเงียบสงบลงกะทันหันราวกับเวลาถูกหยุดเอาไว้

ก่อนที่สายลมพัดกรรโชกส่งเสียงคำรามไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย

อึก —ชายหนุ่มผู้น่าเกรงขามกลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่ลงลำคอ

และเรื่องราวของนักเล่านิทานเร่ถูกเรียงร้อยออกมาเพื่อเล่าขานสู่โลกอีกครั้ง

* * *

บริเวณเขตชายแดนทางตะวันออกของบริเทนใหญ่ถูกคุกคามจากชนชาติอื่นไม่เว้นแต่ละวัน สงครามแย่งชิงดินแดนดำเนินไปอย่างยืดเยื้อ ระยะเวลาของสงครามนั้นยาวนานมากพอที่จะบั่นทอนอาหาร และทรัพยากรจำเป็นสำหรับการใช้ชีวิตจนทำให้กองทัพอยู่ในสภาวะการณ์ขาดแคลนทรัพยากร

เยื้องออกไปทางทิศใต้ประมาณ 800 เมตรจากเขตชายแดนทางตะวันออกที่กำลังทำสงครามอยู่ มีป่าขนาดใหญ่ที่ถูกปกครองโดยหมอกตลอดทั้งปี ทัศนวิสัยที่ถูกปิดบังจึงทำยากต่อการเดินทางผ่าน แม้จะเป็นนักเดินทาง หรือนักล่าเลื่องชื่อก็ควรจะหลีกเลี่ยงเอาไว้ ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ยังคงมีคนคอยเข้าไปลองดีให้ได้เห็น แต่เมื่อเข้าไปก็ไม่สามารถออกจากป่าแห่งนี้ได้

—ชาวบ้านที่อยู่ใกล้เขตป่าจึงเรียกป่าแห่งนี้ว่า ‘ป่าลักซ่อน’

ป่าลักซ่อนถูกทิ้งให้รกร้างกลายเป็นผลดีต่อสัตว์ร้าย และบุคคลบางจำพวกที่ต้องการหลบนี้จากทหารของอาณาจักร ทว่าผู้เฒ่าผู้แก่ของหมู่บ้านต่าง ๆ รอบบริเวณป่าลักซ่อน เรียกมันด้วยอีกชื่อหนึ่งนั่นก็คือ ‘ป่าสีขาว’ เพราะก่อนที่คริสตจักรจะฝังรากลึกการปกครองโดยพระผู้เป็นเจ้า ผู้คนนับถือปีศาจ และภูติพราย คอยสักการะบูชาป่าลึกลับ กล่าวสรรเสริญว่าเป็นขุมพลังของบริเทน

“ท่านจะไปที่นั่นจริง ๆ หรือ?”

“ท่านจะไปที่นั่นจริง ๆ หรือ?”

ทหารรับจ้างรูปร่างสูงใหญ่ เนื้อกายเปี่ยมด้วยมัดกล้าม คุกเข่าลงบนพื้นขณะที่เอ่ยถามยืนยันเจตจำนงค์ของหัวหน้ากองอัศวินรักษาพระองค์มากความสามารถ ชื่อเสียงโจษจันไปทั่วบริเทนที่พึ่งถูกส่งมาให้ประจำเขตชายแดนเพื่อหยุดยั้งสงครามยืดเยื้อ ก่อนที่พิษสงครามจะลามเข้าสู้ตัวเมือง

เดียซ เดรก

—คือชื่อของหัวหน้ากองอัศวินรักษาพระองค์

เดียซ เดรก เป็นชายหนุ่มที่เมื่อเทียบกับทหารรับจ้างหลายคน ดูเหมือนจะอายุน้อยกว่ามาก รูปร่างของเขาสมส่วนองอาจแบบอัศวินที่สืบเชื้อสายของราชวงศ์ เส้นผมสีน้ำตาลแดงตัดสั้นพอเหมาะ ตรงข้ามกับนัยน์ตามีสีฟ้าครามที่คล้ายคลึงกับไพลิน

ช่างเป็นชายหนุ่มที่มีเสน่ห์เหลือล้น

“ทหารกำลังอดยากเนื่องจากขาดอาหาร หากไม่สามารถจัดการกับปัญหานี้ได้คงหมดแรงก่อนที่สงครามจะจบลง” คำพูดตรงไปตรงมาของเดียซ เดรกเสริมให้เขาดูน่าเกรงขามเหมาะสมกับตำแหน่งหัวหน้ากองอัศวิน ถึงอย่างนั้นผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชาหลายคนก็มองว่าวิธีการของเขาเลือดเย็น และบ้าบิ่น

ขณะนี้บริเวณทิศตะวันออกของบริเทนกำลังถูกภัยฤดูร้อนเข้าเล่นงาน อาหารที่กักตุ่นไว้เน่าเสียเนื่องจากอุณหภูมิที่พุ่งขึ้นสูง แม่น้ำบริเวณโดยรอบมีสารตะกั่วเข้มข้นทำให้กองทัพรักษาเขตชายแดนเข้าสู่วิกฤตขาดแคลนอาหาร และน้ำ

กองทัพสามารถอยู่รอดต่อไปได้คือขอความช่วยเหลือจากชาวบ้านบริเวณใกล้เคียง แต่เนื่องจากอหิวาตกโรคกำลังระบาดทำให้เกิดความเสี่ยงที่ว่าโรคระบาดนั้นจะแพร่เข้าสู่กองทัพเช่นกัน ไม่มีทางที่ท่านแม่ทัพจะมองข้ามความเสี่ยงข้อนี้ไป ฉะนั้นจึงตัดสินใจเลือกจะเข้าไปสำรวจพื้นที่ป่าที่ถูกเรียกกันว่า ‘ป่าลักซ่อน’

เพราะหากมองจากแผนที่ที่ถือครองอยู่ ณ ตอนนี้ —ต้นน้ำของลำธารทั้งหลายที่มีสารตะกั่วปนเปื้อนจากสงครามอยู่ในเขตป่าลักซ่อนที่อยู่เหนือโรคระบาด และสารอันตรายทั้งปวง

“ข้ารู้” ทหารรับจ้างตอบรับด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แผ่วเบาลง

นั่นทำให้หัวหน้ากองอัศวินอดที่จะรู้สึกกขัดใจไม่ได้

—ไม่กลัวสงคราม แต่กลับกลัวป่าลักซ่อนที่เหมือนเรื่องเล่าปรัมปรา น่าขันเสียจริง

เขาส่งเสียงครวญครางภายในลำคอราวกับครุ่นคิดอะไรบางอย่าง ปลายแหลมของขนนกสัมผัสเข้ากับหมึกสีเข้ม กระดาษวางเปล่าที่อยู่ไม่ห่างมือถูกหยิบออกมาขีดเขียน ขณะที่ทหารอายุมากกว่ารู้สึกสงสัยละคนไม่ปลอดภัยกับการกระทำของผู้เป็นนาย

ปลายปากาถูกปล่อยลง หุ่นไม้แกะสลักสวยงามสำหรับทับกระดาษถูกหยิบขึ้นมาวางทับแผ่นกระดาษเปื้อนหมึกที่พึ่งเขียนเสร็จมาด ๆ

“ข้าขอตัวลา”

ชายหนุ่มกล่าวหลังจากที่ปล่อยให้ความเงียบบีบอัดบรรยากาศภายในเต็นท์อยู่นาน เขาลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง หยิบเอาเสื้อคลุมที่พาดอยู่บนเก้าอี้มาสวมใส่

“ท่านจะไปไหน?”

เขาถูกทำให้ชะงักด้วยคำถามที่รู้ว่าจำเป็นจะต้องตอบ

“แปลกใจจริง ๆ ที่เจ้าถาม รู้คำตอบอยู่แล้วนี่ว่าข้าจะไปที่ไหนน่ะ” หัวหน้ากองอัศวินจงใจกล่าวประชดประชัน

“สั่งให้ข้าไปเถิด กองทัพชายแดนแห่งนี้ยังต้องการท่าน”

“ฟรานซิส, ความลังเลของเจ้าน่าอดสูเกิดกว่าจะรับคำสั่งจากข้า” เจ้าของชื่อกลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่ลงลำคอเมื่อผู้เป็นนายกล่าวตัดบทอย่างไม่ใยดี “และข้าจะกลับมาภายใน 7 วัน หากข้าไม่กลับมาก็คงจะตายระหว่างทาง ฝากแจ้งด้วยแล้วกัน”

“ถ้าแบบนั้นกองทัพของเราก็แย่สิท่าน” ฟรานซิสถอนหายใจออกมาอย่างไม่สู้ดีนัก เขาพึ่งตระหนักได้ว่าไม่ควรถามซอกแซกไปมา และรับคำสั่งที่ไม่ต่างจากสั่งให้ไปตายแต่โดยดีตั้งแต่แรก

“ข้าเขียนทิศทางความเป็นไปได้ของสงครามครั้งนี้ไว้แล้ว เพราะงั้นกังวลให้พอจนกว่าเราทั้งหมดจะตายเถิด”

เดียซ เดรกกล่าวทิ้งท้ายว่าเพียงแค่นั้น —สองมือขยับกระชับเสื้อคลุมให้เข้าที่ ก้าวเดินออกจากสถานที่พักเพื่อไปปลดเชือกจูงม้าซึ่งผูกติดอยู่กับต้นไม้ ตรวจตราสภาพของม้า สายบังเหียน อานนั่ง และสัมภาระจำเป็นให้พร้อมสำหรับออกเดินทางเพียงลำพัง

* * *

ระยะทาง 800 เมตรค่อนข้างสั้นสำหรับการเดินทางม้า ถึงแม้จะเริ่มต้นเดินทางในช่วงพลบค่ำที่แสนอันตรายด้วยเหตุผลหลากหลายอย่าง ชายหนุ่มผู้ต้องการน้ำ และอาหารสำหรับกองทัพที่ต่อสู้อยู่ในเขตชายแดนทางทิศตะวันออก ควบบังเหียนมาจนถึงป่าลักซ่อนได้ก่อนรุ่งสาง

ก้าวเท้าลงจากหลังม้าอย่างชำนาญ หยิบเอาตระเกียงไฟที่บรรจุน้ำมันใส่ลงไปแล้วออกมาจากกระเป๋าสัมภาระ จุดไฟใส่ไม้ขีด และแบ่งปันแก่ตะเกียงเพียงเพิ่มทัศนวิสัยของการมองเห็นที่ถูกบดบังเนื่องจากช่วงเวลาที่ไร้แสงอาทิตย์ —นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามไล่สายตา มองกวาดสภาพรอบนอกของป่าลักซ่อน

ต้นไม้สูงใหญ่ปะปนกับพุ่มไม้เตี้ย โขดหินเรียงรายไร้ระเบียบผุดขึ้นมาตามพื้นดินเปียกแชะ เนื่องจากสภาพอากาศแบบพิเศษที่ทำให้ป่าแห่งนี้ถูกปกคลุมด้วยม่านหมอกสีเทาตลอดทั้งปี ไม่เว้นแม้แต่ช่วงเวลาที่บริเทนเข้าสู่หายนะของฤดูร้อน

เดียซ เดรกจูงม้าเข้าไปใกล้ป่าลักซ่อนเล็กน้อย ผูกเชือกเข้ากับต้นไม้ต้นใหญ่ที่อยู่เบื้องหน้า กระเป๋าสัมภาระถูกปลดออกจากตัวม้า จับยกขึ้นพาดบ่า พร้อมกับมือข้างหนึ่งที่จับตระเกียงไว้มั่น เขายังคงจำทิศทางของแผนที่ได้ ถึงแม้จะไม่มีเส้นทางที่ชัดเจนเกี่ยวกับการเดินทางภายในป่าลึกลับที่เหมือนแยกตัวออกจากบริเทนแห่งนี้ ทว่าเขาสามารถคาดคะเนเส้นทางที่ไม่มีการบันทึกไว้ได้ผ่านประสบการณ์ที่สั่งสมมาตลอดทั้งชีวิต

เงยหน้าขึ้นมองท้องฟ้าเพื่อระบุทิศทางของเส้นทางที่ต้องเดินไป ซึ่งดวงดาวที่ใช้บอกทิศทางได้แม่นยำที่สุดคือดาวเหนือ เพราะว่ามันจะอยู่ทางทิศเหนือตลอดเวลา หัวหน้ากองอัศวินรักษาพระองค์เดินถอยหลังให้ออกห่างจากป่าที่ถูกปกคลุมด้วยหมอกเพื่อที่จะได้มองเห็นแสงประกายของดวงดาวได้ชัดเจนขึ้น

เขาคาดคะเนจากคำบอกเล่าของชาวบ้านเรื่องที่ว่า ‘ไม่เคยมีใครออกมาจากป่าลักซ่อนได้’ มันมองออกได้โดยง่ายว่าเป็นเพราะหมอกที่ลงจัดทำให้สับสนเรื่องทิศทาง ในยามเช้าอาจจะมีแสงส่องเข้ามาทำให้พอมองเห็นอะไรต่อมิอะไรได้บ้าง แต่ในช่วงเวลาพลบค่ำอากาศจะเย็นลง ม่านหมอกจะหนาขึ้น ไม่มีโอกาสที่จะมองเห็นแสงดาวเหนือบอกทิศ ฉะนั้นวิธีแก้ปัญหาที่ดีที่สุดคือการมองตำแหน่งดาวให้แน่ชัดก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปสำรวจ หากนักเดินทาง ไปจนถึงนักล่ารอดจากหมอกได้ก็คงแพ้ให้กับสัตว์ร้ายที่มีอยู่เฉพาะสภาพอากาศชื้นแฉะซึ่งหาพบได้ยาก

ก้าวขาไปตามทิศทางที่ตั้งมั่น ข้ามฝ่าม่านหมอกหนาจัด และความมืดมิดโดยใช้แสงตะเกียงนำทาง เสียงของสัตว์เลื้อยคลานน้อยใหญ่ขยับไปมาระหว่างพงหญ้า และพุ่มไม้เตี้ย เสียงกระซิบกระซาบฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์ลอดผ่านเข้าโสตประสาท ทว่าเมื่อมองหันไปทางที่คิดว่าเป็นต้นเสียงกลับไร้ซึ่งเงาของผู้คน

ยิ่งเดินลึกเข้าไปข้างในป่าที่ถูกย้อมด้วยสีเทา เสียงรบกวนถูกตัดขาดลงเรื่อย ๆ จากเสียงกระซิบกระซาบ เสียงพงหญ้าขยับ เสียงฝีเท้า ไปจนถึงเสียงของลม ไม่มีเสียงของอะไรเลยแม้แต่อย่างเดียวนอกเสียจากเสียงลมหายใจ —ช่างเป็นบรรยากาศที่น่าหวาดหวั่น —ถึงอย่างนั้นชายหนุ่มผู้น่าเกรงขามหาได้รู้สึกหวาดกลัวไม่ กลับกันเขารู้สึกสงสัยว่าทำไมเสียงถึงถูกตัดขาดออกไป แม้ว่าเขาจะแหวกพงหญ้า หรือกิ่งไม้ที่ย้อยลงมาด้วยความตั้งใจให้เกิดเสียง

แต่มันก็ยังคงไร้เสียง

—เป็นป่าที่ประหลาดนัก

เสียงยังคงไม่กลับมา แต่กลิ่นของบางสิ่งที่คุ้นเคยถูกลมโชยเงียบสงัดพัดเข้าจมูกราวกับจะเชิญชวนให้เข้าไปหา ผู้คนจากกองอัศวินส่วนใหญ่มักมีประสาทสัมผัสทั้ง 5 ที่ถูกลับจนแหลมคมไม่ต่างจากปลายเข็มเย็บผ้าทำให้รับรู้ทิศทางของกลิ่นได้โดยทันที แต่มันก็ยากที่จะแยกออกว่าคือกลิ่นของอะไร

มนุษย์ย่อมอยากรู้อยากเห็นเป็นธรรมดา กลิ่นเหม็นเน่าอ่อน ๆ ผสมกลิ่นสนิมย่อมดึงดูดให้เข้าไปหาว่าเป็นกลิ่นที่มาจากสิ่งใด แต่สำหรับบุคคลผู้คุ้นชินกับสงครามตั้งแต่เยาว์วัยมองออกว่ามันเป็นกลิ่นของคนตาย และเป็นกับดักที่จะหลอกล่อให้คนที่อยากรู้อยากเห็นเข้าไปตายเป็นรายต่อไป

เขารู้สึกเหมือนถูกหยามเล็กน้อย ทว่ายังพอมองข้ามไปได้เขาจึงเลือกที่จะเดินต่อไปโดยไม่แวะออกนอกเส้นทาง —ม่านหมอกหนายังคงปกคลุมทั่วทั้งผืนป่า โสตประสาทยังคงไม่รับรู้ถึงสิ่งใด กลิ่นที่โชยมากับสายลมเงียบเริ่มเจือจางลง พร้อม ๆ กับทัศนวิสัยที่ถดถอย

ความรู้สึกเหมือนเดินลอดผ่านอุโมงค์จากทางเริ่มต้นที่สว่างที่สุด เดินเข้าไปลึกเท่าไรความมืดยิ่งกลืนกินมากเท่านั้น จะถอยหลังกลับก็เสียดายศักดิ์ศรีที่ค้ำหัว มีแต่ต้องก้าวเดินต่อไปตามเส้นทางที่ตั้งมั่น แสงไฟจากตะเกียงร่อยหรอ เป็นสัญญาณว่าการเดินทางกำลังจะลำบากขึ้น ขณะเดียวกันมันเป็นเหมือนการบอกกลาย ๆ ว่าพระจันทร์กำลังเปลี่ยนเวรยาม

แต่แสงอาทิตย์ช่วงรุ่งสางยังบางเบาเกินกว่าจะรอดผ่านม่านหมอกเข้ามาในระยะเวลาอันใกล้ น้ำมันในตะเกียงถูกเผาจนหมอดแล้ว ประสาทสัมผัส 3 ใน 5 อย่างใกล้เคียงกับสภาพใช้การไม่ได้ เป็นเหตุการณ์ที่ฉุดรั้งให้จมสู่ความสิ้นหวังได้อย่างง่ายดาย ทั้งอย่างนั้นอัศวินหนุ่มก็ยังคงก้าวเดินต่อไป ตะเกียงใช้การไม่ได้ถูกคล้องเอาไว้บนข้อมือ คมปลายถูกใช้แทนไม้เท้าเพื่อจัดการกับเบื้องหน้าที่มองไม่เห็น

อย่างที่กล่าวไว้เบื้องต้นว่าการเดินทางภายในป่าลักซ่อนเหมือนกับการเดินลอดผ่านอุโมงค์ —เริ่มต้นจากทางที่สว่างที่สุด ค่อย ๆ ถูกความมืดกลืนกินจนสิ้นหวัง หากมีจิตใจที่แกร่งกล้ามากพอก็จะเจอกับปลายอุโมงค์ที่มีแสงสว่างไม่ต่างจากจุดเริ่มต้น

ปลายดาบแหวกแมกไม้ที่เกาะตัวกันเฉกเช่นกำแพงออกให้พ้นทาง เผยให้เห็นพื้นที่โล่งกว้างซึ่งถูกดูแลอย่างดี ต้มไม้สูงคอยปกปิดทัศนวิสัย กิ่งไม้ย้อยตัวลงเป็นดั่งกำแพง แม่น้ำไหลทอดยาวไปทางที่เดินผ่านใสสะอาดพอจะให้นำมาใช้บริโภค ดอกไม้ ผลไม้ ผักป่าที่สามารถพบเจอได้จากหนังสือมีมากพอให้เก็บไปทำอาหาร และยา

กระท่อมหลังน้อยทำจากไม้ และฟาง มีการตกแต่งที่ดีพอสมควรตั้งตระหง่านอยู่กลางสภาพแวดล้อมที่อำนวยให้มนุษย์อยู่อาศัย บริเวณชานบ้านมีสุนัขจิ้งจอกนอนขดตัวอยู่บนเก้าอี้โยกบริเวณชานบ้านส่วนหน้าที่ยื่นออกมา

เดียซ เดรกเก็บดาบเข้าฝัก ก้าวเดินต่อไปข้างหน้าโดยเบาเสียงของฝีเท้าให้เงียบเฉียบที่สุด ถึงอย่างนั้นโสตประสาทของสุนัขจิ้งจอกตัวนั้นมันดีเกินไป ใบหูของมันขยับเล็กน้อย และจะหลุดจากห้วงนิทรา กระโดดลงจากเก้าอี้โยกเข้าไปทางบานหน้าต่างที่ถูกเปิดกว้าง

ขาทั้งสองข้างหยุดนิ่งไม่ไปไหน นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามจ้องมองบานประตูเบื้องหน้าที่อยู่ห่างตัวประมาณ 4 เมตร เพียงไม่นานนักมันก็ถูกเปิดออกเผยให้เห็นเจ้าของกระท่อมหลังเล็กกลางป่าลักซ่อนที่ผู้คนหวาดกลัว

ชายหนุ่มรูปร่างสูงค่อนไปทางผอมกะหร่อง ผิวกายสีขาวซีดเหมือนคนป่วย ใบหน้าเรียวรับกับสันจมูกปลายเชิดล้อมกรอบด้วยเรือนผมสีทองหยักศกยาวถึงกลางหลัง หากไม่สังเกตให้ดีคงสรุปอย่างขอไปทีว่าเป็นหญิงสาว นัยน์ตาคมไม่เป็นมิตรจ้องมองมาทางแขกผู้ไม่ได้รับเชิญอย่างพินิจ

ไม่มีคำพูดใด ๆ เกิดขึ้น จะคำถาม หรือคำทักทายก็ไม่มีคำพูดใด ๆ ออกมาจากริมฝีปากที่เม้มเข้าหากันแน่น —ไพ่ที่นิยมใช้ในการทำนายอันเป็น 1 ในสิ่งของต้องห้ามที่ทางคริสตจักรออกกฎเผยขึ้นเบื้องหน้า สำรับไพ่ถูกสลับสับเปลี่ยนไปมาอย่างชำนาญ ฝ่ามือสีซีดหยิบไพ่ข้างบนสุดขึ้นมา 5 ใบ ตั้งมันลงบนอากาศทั้ง ๆ ที่เป็นไปไม่ได้ และไพ่ทั้งหมดถูกเก็บเข้าสำรับ

ผู้ที่จะทำแบบนั้นได้มีเพียงหนึ่งเดียว ‘พ่อมด’ ที่คนของคริสตจักรอ้างถึงกันไม่เว้นวัน

“อืม… เรากำลังจะทานอาหารพอดี อยากรับอะไรสักหน่อยไหม” เจ้าของกระท่อมเอ่ยชักชวนด้วยสีหน้าไร้อารมณ์ มันยากที่เขาจะอ่านความคิดของอีกฝ่าย ฉะนั้นการตอบรับคำเชิญของพ่อมดถือเป็นเรื่องที่อันตราย ถึงอย่างนั้นหัวหน้ากองอัศวินไม่คิดจะปฏิเสธ

ประตูเปิดออกกว้างเพื่อต้อนรับแขก —เมื่อเดินเข้าไปข้างในมันกว้างกว่าที่สังเกตเห็นจากภายนอก มีโต๊ะตั้งอยู่ส่วนกลาง พร้อมกับอาหารเช้าสำหรับสองคนที่ถูกจัดเตรียมไว้แบบเรียบง่าย เก้าอี้สองตัวหันหน้าเข้าหากัน ห่างออกไปไม่มากเป็นโต๊ะตัวยาวที่มีอะไรหลายอย่างวางอยู่ เช่น พืชผักผลไม้ ครกสำหรับบดเพื่อทำเครื่องปรุง รวมไปถึงขวดโหลเล็ก ๆ ที่บรรจุสีสันหลากหลายไว้ภายใน ถัดไปเป็นเตียงนอนที่กองพูนโดยผ้าห่มผืนหนา และขนสัตว์ที่มักจะเห็นได้จากบ้านของขุนนางชั้นสูง เตาพิงที่มีหม้อสีดำเกรอะเถ้าถ่านแขวนอยู่ เพราะว่าข้างในค่อนข้างมืด ทันทีที่ประตูถูกเปิดลงก็แทบจะมองไม่เห็นอะไรอีก

“เป็นครั้งแรกที่ข้าเห็นคนที่ถูกศาสนจักรตามล่าตัวเป็น ๆ” เดียซ เดรกเปิดประเด็นทำลายความเงียบ ลากเก้าอี้ให้ออกห่างจากใต้โต๊ะ และนั่งลงอย่างถือวิสาสะ

คนไร้ชื่อไม่โต้ตอบกลับ ทิ้งตัวนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ว่าง หยิบช้อนขึ้นมาเช็ด ก่อนจะตักข้าวโอ๊ตใส่ปากท่ามกลางความมืดที่มีแสงสว่างเล็ก ๆ ลอดมาจากบานหน้างต่างเพียงบานเดียว นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามจ้องมองทุกการกระทำราวกับจับผิด หวังให้เจ้าของจุดพักสายตารำคาญใจจนเอ่ยปากพูดบ้าง

“บราซิล ฮอว์คินส์” เจ้าตัวยอมเปิดปากเล็กน้อยด้วยการแนะนำตัวสั้น ๆ แบบไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย โดยข้าวโอ๊ตยังคงถูกตักขึ้นจากชามเพื่อลิ้มรสชาติ

“โอ๋ น่าประหลาดใจที่เจ้ากล้าเอ่ยนาม ตามมารยาทข้าคงต้องแนะนำตัวกลับ ข้ามีนามว่าเดียซ เดรก” โดยพื้นฐานแล้วหัวหน้ากองอัศวินรักษาพระองค์ไม่ใช่คนพูดมาก ถึงอย่างนั้นถ้าไม่พูดอะไรเลยเห็นที่คงต้องกลับกองทัพไปตัวเปล่า เขาจึงตอบโต้กลับเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ มารยาท ก่อนที่จะหยิบช้อนขึ้นมาเพื่อรับประทานข้าวโอ๊ตตรงหน้า

“คริสตจักรไม่ได้สอนว่าห้ามเอ่ยนามมั่วสั่วงั้นหรือท่านหัวหน้ากองอัศวิน” พ่อมดหนุ่มเอ่ยถาม —ไม่สิ ดูจะเป็นแค่การพูดส่ง ๆ เสียมากกว่า เพราะการบอกชื่อต่อผู้ขายวิญญาณ เป็นเหมือนการสมรู้ร่วมคิดเรื่องการขายวิญญาณไปด้วย และการที่เขาไม่ตอบ ไม่ยี่หระกับความกังวลที่อีกฝ่ายมีทำให้ ” บราซิล ฮอว์คินส์วางมือลงจากช้อน ซับริมฝีปากด้วยผ้าที่วางอยู่ใกล้มือ “อยากได้อะไรก็เอาไปเถอะ”

และบทสนทนาทั้งหมดก็จบลงเพียงแค่นั้น

* * *

สาเหตุเป็นเพราะประโยคที่กล่าวว่า ‘อยากได้อะไรก็เอาไปเถอะ’ ’ ถึงจะรู้ตัวดีว่ามันอาจจะเป็นคำพูดประชดประชันถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็หยิบเอาภาชนะสำหรับใส่น้ำ รวมถึงกระเป๋าสัมภาระที่มีเพียงใบเดียวในกระท่อมหลังเล็กโดยไม่ขออนุญาต ทุกครั้งที่กระทำการอุกอาจ นัยน์ตาคมสีแดงชาดจ้องมองตามราวกับจะหาเรื่อง ทว่าสุดท้ายแล้วมันจบลงพร้อมเสียงถอนหายใจเท่านั้น

หัวใจของเดียซ เดรกมีความรู้สึกประหลาดติดอยู่ภายใน ความรู้สึกมันเหมือนกับถูกตะขอเกี่ยวไว้ อยากจะเอาออกแต่ก็มีความรู้สึกว่าปล่อยเอาไว้เช่นนี้เป็นการณ์ดีกว่าหาคำอธิบายยุ่งยากมาทำให้มันหายไป

ของทั้งหมดที่ต้องการถูกจัดเตรียมเสร็จในช่วงบ่ายของวัน จัดการเช็คของที่วางอยู่บนพื้นโล่งกลางป่าด้วยความรอบคอบ ระหว่างนั้นเจ้าของบ้านผู้ไม่ยอมออกมาเหยียบโลกภายนอกตัดสินใจเดินก้าวผ่านธรณีประตูที่ถูกเปิดค้างไว้ ในมือของชายหนุ่มยังคงมีไพ่ทาโรต์อยู่ไม่ห่าง

“เราขอแนะนำ.. เจ้าควรจะเอาของทั้งหมดมาไว้ข้างในถ้าไม่อยากเหนื่อยเปล่า”

“ข้าไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมต้องทำแบบนั้น” ไม่ใช่ประโยคคำถาม มันคือประโยคบอกเล่าที่แฝงไปด้วยความมุ่งมั่น เพราะหากออกจากป่าไปได้ทางฝังกองทัพ ณ เขตชายแดนจะได้รับสเบียงภายในเวลา 3 วัน หรือเร็วยิ่งกว่านั้น

“เพราะว่าเจ้าจะไม่มีทางได้ออกไปจากที่นี่” เป็นประโยคบอกเล่าที่เหมือนกำลังข่มขู่ น้ำเสียงราบเรียบที่เอ่ยออกมาง่าย ๆ ทำให้เขารู้สึกไม่สบอารมณ์

พ่อมดหนุ่มไม่ยืนรอทำการโต้ตอบอะไรอีกต่อไป ราวกับว่าได้ทำสิ่งที่ต้องการเสร็จสิ้น และจะไม่ทำสิ่งใดเพิ่มเติมอีก ฉะนั้นสิ่งที่หลงเหลืออยู่จึงมีเพียงแค่ความสงสัยปะปนขุ่นเคือง กระทั่งหยาดน้ำเปียกแชะสัมผัสลงบนใบหน้าของเขา

มันเป็นสัญญาณว่าฝนกำลังจะตก

สัมภาระทั้งหมดถูกนำมาเก็บไว้ภายในกระท่อมทำให้พื้นที่แคบลงถนัดตา เนื้อตัวของอัศวินหนุ่มเปียกปอนไปด้วยหยาดน้ำฝนเพราะการขนสัมภาระล้าช้าเนื่องจากทำเพียงลำพัง เจ้าของเรือนผมสีสว่างเองก็ไม่ขยับตัวมาช่วยเหลือทั้ง ๆ ที่หยิบยืมไมตรีจิตมาให้มากมาย จนบางทีก็อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าไมตรีจิตที่ถูกยื่นมาให้นั้นเป็นเพียงแค่การพูดเรื่อยเปื่อยหรือไม่

ฝนกระหน่ำตกลงมาจนเหมือนจะไม่มีวันหยุดอีกตลอดกาล เสียงของแม่น้ำไหลเชียวบวกเข้ากับลมกรรโชกเสียงสนั่นทำให้กระท่อมหลังเล็กไม่ปลอดภัย แต่ท่าทีไม่ยีหระต่อสิ่งใดทำให้อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าคงไม่มีปัญหาอะไรหรอก

เดียซ เดรกคุ้นเคยกับสถานที่แห่งนี้เร็วเกิดไปหรือเปล่านะ

จากนั้นไม่นานอุณหภูมิค่อย ๆ ลดต่ำลง เก้าอี้โยกที่ขยับไปมาเพราะมีคนนั่งอยู่ถูกทำให้หยุดนิ่ง ก่อนที่บราซิล ฮอว์คินส์จะผละตัวออกจากความน่าเบื่อหน่ายของเก้าอี้โยก ยกหม้อเหล็กโดยไม่สัมผัส —ใช่แล้ว มันลอยขึ้นมาตามการเคลื่อนไหวของนิ้วมือ และถูกวางลงอย่างแผ่วเบา ก่อนที่เปลวไฟในเตาผิงจะลุกโชกช่วง

สิ่งที่เรียกว่าเวทย์มนต์ —ดูสะดวกสบายไม่หยอกในสายตาของเขาที่ใช้ไม่ได้

“เอาไป” ผู้เป็นเป้าหมายของคริสตจักรส่งเสื้อผ้ามาให้ผ่านการโยนแบบปกติ

เขารับเสื้อผ้าที่ถูกโยนมาให้ไว้ได้พอดี สายตาจ้อมองไปทางผู้ใช้พลังพิเศษ หรือเวทย์มนตร์ที่จะว่าคาดคั้นก็ไม่เชิง สนอกสนใจไม่ได้ครอบคลุมทั้งหมด แปลกประหลาดไม่ได้เข้าเค้าเลยสักนิด หากจะให้เปรียบเปรยแล้วคงเป็นสายตาที่ใช้จ้องมองคู่ต่อสู้เพื่อจับจุดตายแบบที่อัศวินส่วนใหญ่ใช้มอง มันร้อนเร่าพอจะทำให้หญิงสาวใจละลาย และขนลุกซู่ซ่า

ถอดเสื้อผ้าที่เปียกแชะออกโดยตึงสายตาของตนเอาไว้ในจุดเดิม —ร่างกายกำยำมีรอยบาดแผลให้เห็นสมกับที่เป็นหัวหน้ากองอัศวินรักษาพระองค์ผู้เลื่องชื่อในการถูกส่งไปหยุดสงครามยืดเยื้อต่าง ๆ ที่เห็นเด่นชัดสุดคือรอยแผลเป็นที่เหมือนกับสัญลักษณ์ X ขนาดใหญ่บริเวณกลางลำตัวนั่น

ถึงเสียงของสายลม และสายฝนจะรุนแรงเพียงใด เสียงถอนหายใจของบราซิล ฮอว์คินส์มันดังชัดเจน “หยุดมองกันสักที” เป็นประโยคที่ฟังเหมือนสั่ง แต่มันอาจจะติดรำคาญเล็ก ๆ ในน้ำเสียงราบเรียบที่เหมือนไม่มีอะไรอยู่

“ทำไม?” เป็นครั้งแรกที่เดียซ เดรกเลือกตอบกลับไปด้วยคำถาม

—ไม่ใช่ว่าแม่มด พ่อมดส่วนใหญ่เคยชินกับการถูกจับตามองเป็นว่าเล่นหรอกหรือ

“อัศวินทุกคนต้องไม่มีมารยาทหรือ?”

“พอดีว่าคริสตจักรไม่ได้สอนว่าเราต้องมีมารยาทกับพ่อมด”

บทสนทนาสมควรจบลงเพียงเท่านั้น เสียงถอนหายใจยังคงเป็นเสียงที่ได้ยินชัดที่สุดหลังจากที่บทสนทนาถูกตัดจบลงด้วยประโยคที่ฟังรู้ดีอยู่แก่ใจ แต่น่ายินดีที่บทสนทนาไม่จบลงเพียงเท่านั้น

“ไม่หนาวหรือไง.. เจ้าจะขยับเข้ามาใกล้กว่านี้ก็ได้นะ”เอ่ยต่อบทสนทนาที่ไม่ต่อเนื่องด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ไม่แปรเปลี่ยน ก่อนจะนำผ้าคลุมมาห่อตัวเอาไว้ และทิ้งตัวลงบนกองหมอนผ้าห่มบนเตียงนอน

สภาพอากาศในช่วงเวลานี้คงมีอิทธิต่อหัวใจอิสระ และร่างกายแข็งแกร่งไม่น้อย —เขาขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้กับเตาผิง พักแผ่นหลังโดยพิงลงบนขอบเตียง ใบหน้าเงยหน้าขึ้นมองคนที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง

เป็นครั้งแรกในรอบวันที่ได้มองเห็นใบหน้าที่งดงามเช่นอิสตรีอย่างชัดเจน

เพราะในครั้งแรกมีระยะทางคั่น 4 เมตร และความหวาดระแวงเนื่องจากเป็นการผลกันครั้งแรก

ครั้งที่สองได้อยู่ใกล้กันถึง 60 เซนติเมตร ทว่าไม่มีแสงสว่างมากพอจะให้พิจารณา

และครั้งนี้เป็นครั้งที่อยู่ใกล้ที่สุดคือระยะห่างเพียง 25 เซนติเมตร ถึงห้องจะมืดไม่ต่างกับครั้งที่สอง แต่เปลวไฟลุกโชกช่วงเป็นแสงสว่างชั้นเยี่ยมที่มากพอจะทำให้ลืมหายใจกับความงามระยะประชิด

ตั้งแต่ใช้ชีวิตคล่องแวะอยู่กับชนชั้นสูงมากมายจวบจนชาวบ้านยากจนไม่เคยเลยจริง ๆ —ไม่เคยเลยสักครั้ง ที่จะเอ่ยบอกพูดคำว่างดงามได้อย่างซื่อตรง ไม่ใช่เพียงแค่เยินยอไปตามมารยาท

“เจ้าเอาวิญญาณของตนเองแลกกับอะไรงั้นหรือ?”

คิ้วของคนถูกถามเลิกขึ้นสูง —ไม่มีใครคาดคิดว่าอัศวินหนุ่มจะเอ่ยถามอะไรเช่นนั้นออกมา

“เจ้าคิดว่าอย่างไรเล่า?”

“ข้าไม่ชอบคาดเดา”

ถึงจะพูดไปอย่างนั้น แต่ภายในใจก็มีคำตอบอยู่แล้ว

“เรารู้คำตอบของเจ้านะ” บราซิล ฮอว์คินส์กล่าว ริมฝีปากเหยียดตกถูกยกขึ้นแสดงออกเป็นรอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ เข้ากับเสียงหัวเราะแผ่วเบา ชายหนุ่มยกตัวของตนขึ้น ก้มมองใบหน้าของคนที่นั่งอยู่บนพื้น ทว่ากลับเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบสายตาด้วย มีดปอกผลไม้ขนาดเล็กถูกหยิบขึ้นมา ฝ่ามือล็อกคอของหัวหน้าอัศวินอย่างไม่เกรงกลัว

—คนของทางฝั่งคริสตจักรเคยกล่าวไว้ว่าเหล่าผู้ขายวิญญาณให้ปีศาจมีเสน่ห์เหลือล้นพอจะดึงดูดทั้งเพศตรงข้าม และเพศเดียวกันเพื่อนำมาเป็นเครื่องสังเวย ฉะนั้นจึงอย่าได้ไว้ใจคนพวกนี้เป็นอันขาด

“ไม่ต้องกังวลไป” น้ำเสียงราบเรียบเอ่ยบอกเป็นการขับกล่อมเพื่อไม่ให้เขาขัดขืน —เดียซ เดรกไม่ได้รู้สึกวางใจกับคำปลอบประโลมเล็ก ๆ กลับกันสัญชาตญาณของเขากู้ร้องว่าวันนี้ไม่ใช่วันตาย

ลำคอของเขาถูกล็อกไม่ให้ขยับไปไหน ระหว่างที่ปลายมีดแหลมบรรจงสัมผัสลงบนปลายคางอย่างแผ่วเบา เมื่อทุกอย่างเสร็จสิ้นเขาถูกปล่อยให้เป็นอิสระ พร้อมกับมีดที่ถูกวางลง

“เราบอกแล้วไงว่าอย่ามองน่ะ”

“อ่า..”

เดียซ เดรกขานรับด้วยการส่งเสียงในลำคอ เขาใช้แขนทั้งสองข้างรั้งใบหน้าสวยให้ขยับเข้ามาใกล้ กระทั้งริมฝีปากประกบเข้าหากันโดยไม่เหลือระยะห่างใดอีกต่อไป บางทีม่านหมอกภายในป่าลักซ่อนไม่ได้ใช้แค่เพื่อซ่อนสถานที่แห่งนี้จากผู้คน แต่ซ่อนศีลธรรมในจิตใจที่ถูกสั่งสอนมาอย่างหนักเช่นกัน

จนกว่าฝนจะหยุดตก —ภาพลักษณ์ของหัวหน้ากองอัศวินรักษาพระองค์ถอดวางเอาไว้พร้อมกับเสื้อผ้าทั้งหมดที่กำลังถอดออกไปแล้วกัน

* * *

2 วัดถัดจากนั้นฝนถึงหยุดตก ทว่าระดับน้ำสูงขึ้นจึงไม่เหมาะสมกับการออกเดินทาง ฉะนั้นหลังจากวันแรกของการเข้ามายังป่าลักซ่อนจึงกินเวลาไป 4 วันเห็นจะได้

สัมภาระมากมายถูกขนออกมาข้างนอก ครั้งนี้ไม่มีคำกล่าวเตือนจากการทำนายใด ๆ มารั้งเอาไว้ได้อีก ทุกอย่างดำเนินไปตามขั้นตอน และรวดเร็ว การเช็คสัมภาระเสร็จสิ้นลงในช่วงคล้อยบ่าย ตะขอภายในใจของเดียซ เดรกยังคงสร้างความหงุดหงิดให้ไม่เสื่อมคลาย แม้ว่าการเตรียมตัวจะสำเร็จไปด้วยดี

ก่อนเริ่มออกเดินทาง “จะไปด้วยกันหรือไม่?” เขาเอ่ยถามพ่อมดหนุ่มที่ไม่ได้ให้ความช่วยเหลืออะไรเลยนอกจากยืนมองเฉย ๆ เท่านั้น คำตอบของคำถามนี้คงเป็นเรื่องยากสำหรับบุคคลผู้ถูกคริสตจักรตามล่าไม่น้อย จึงรอคำตอบได้โดยไม่เร่งรีบ

“เจ้ารู้ไหมว่าไพ่ใบนี้มีความหมายว่าอย่างไร?” ผู้ฝากชีวิตเอาไว้กับโชคชะตาที่สามารถทำนายได้เอง เผยหน้าไพ่ที่มีวงล้อขนาดใหญ่อยู่ตรงกลาย ตัวเลขสามตัวติดขอบด้านนอกให้เห็น

“ไม่มีทางที่ข้าจะรู้”

“มันคือกงล้อแห่งโชคชะตา กลับหัว” บราซิล ฮอว์คินส์เฉลยชื่อเรียกของหน้าไพ่ แต่ไม่ยอมบอกคำทำนายที่มักจะพูดออกมาเหมือนอย่างปกติ ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจผลของการทำนายมากมายนัก เพราะเขาเชื่อว่าคนที่กำหนดโชคชะตาก็คือตัวเอง

พ่อมดตัดสินใจร่วมออกเดินทางไปด้วย เพียงแค่ว่ามันคือการนำทางไปส่งเท่านั้น เนื่องจากคริสตจักรยังคงไล่ล่าหาแม่มด พ่อมด หรือผู้มีอำนาจวิเศษอื่น ๆ การออกจากป่าลักซ่อนเป็นเรื่องที่เสี่ยงเกินไป

สองเท้าเดินไปตามทิศทางของผู้ชำนาญเรื่องป่าลักซ่อน ฉะนั้นการเดินทางจึงดำเนินไปอย่างรวดเร็วแตกต่างจากตอนที่เดินเข้ามาเพียงลำพัง ขณะที่ระยะทางของการเดินผ่านอุโมงค์แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นแค่การเดินป่าธรรมดาหดสั้นลง ภายในใจมันอึดอัดเหมือนกับว่ามีอะไรค้างคาอยู่

ผู้นำทางหยุดเดินกะทันหัน ผลักแผ่นหลังของชายหนุ่มร่างสูงกว่าให้เดินนำไป “เดินต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ ก็จะเจอทางออกแล้วล่ะ” เอ่ยบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ไม่แตกต่างจากเดิม

พวกเขาดูเหมือนจะสนิทกันมากขึ้น แต่ในความเป็นจริงแล้วไม่เลยสักนิดเดียว ระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งสองคนไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปเลยเมื่อมองจากมุมมองของคนนอก

“ไปด้วยกันเถอะ” เขาแสดงความดื้อรั้นออกไปให้เห็น คว้าข้อมือผอมกระหร่องที่ไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงต่อต้านให้เดินตาม และผู้รู้ทิศทางของโชคชะตาก้าวเท้าไปตามแรงชักจูงโดยไม่อิดออด —ความจริงที่ว่ากงล้อแห่งโชคชะตากำลังหมุนอยู่ นอกจากคนที่เป็นผู้ทำนายก็ไม่อาจมีผู้ใดล่วงรู้

ก้าวที่หนึ่ง ก้าวที่สอง ก้าวที่สาม —นับย่างก้าวที่ขยับไปข้างหน้าราวกับนับช่วงเวลาที่กำลังจะหมดลง เมื่อถึงการที่สิบสาม เขากระตุกแขนของตัวเองเบา ๆ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าครามแสนจริงจังจ้องมองมาด้วยความรู้สึกที่ทำให้รู้สึกเหมือนกระแสไฟไหลผ่านทั่วทั้งร่าง

“ปล่อย” เป็นเพียงแค่คำพูดสั้น ๆ ที่ใช้เหมือนอย่างทุกที

มันทำให้รู้สึกกลัวที่ทุกอย่างเป็นปกติ หรือเหมือนเดิมมากเกินไป

“อ่า..”

เดียซ เดรกคลายมือที่จับแขนของพ่อมดออกอย่างเชื่องช้า เขาตั้งใจจะคว้าไว้อีกรอบราวกับนึกอะไรบางอย่างได้ แต่ก็ไม่ทันการณ์ ตัวตนของพวกเขาถูกผละออกจากกัน เช่นเดียวกับช่วงเวลาที่ก้อนหินเล็กใหญ่จากรอบทิศทางถูกปาเข้าใส่บุคคลนอกรีตผู้เป็นภัยต่อคริสตจักร ไม่มีทางที่จะย้อนกลับไปกอบกุมข้อมือบอบบางนั้นได้อีก

อาจจะฟังดูเป็นเรื่องตลกที่เขารู้สึกว่ามีบางอย่างติดค้างอยู่ภายในใจ ทั้ง ๆ ที่อัศวินเลื่องชื่อในเรื่องการหยุดสงครามยืดเยื้อไม่มีทางไม่รู้สึกถึงการมีอยู่ของผู้คนที่สุ่มมองในระยะประชิด

นี่หรือเปล่า —ความขัดแย้งภายในตัวที่มนุษย์ทุกคนล้วนมีด้วยกันทั้งสิ้น แทนที่จะมองเห็นว่าการกระทำเบื้องหน้าเป็นความถูกต้อง เขากลับได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะบ้าคลั่งออกมาจากชาวบ้าน ตะโกนเรียกพ่อมดขาวพร้อมกลั้วหัวเราะด้วยความสะใจ ไม่มีทางที่เวลา 4 วันจะเปลี่ยนจิตใจของอัศวินซึ่งถูกฝึกฝนเป็นระยะเวลาหลายปีได้

หรือบางทีความรู้สึกแบบนี้ —คือสิ่งที่เรียกกันว่าความรู้สึกผิด

ไม่ว่าจะอัศวิน หรือพ่อมดก็ไม่มีใครรู้คำตอบ

“วงล้อแห่งโชคชะตาจะยังคงหมุนต่อไป” บราซิล ฮอว์คินส์กล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เหมือนปกติเกินไปจนน่าใจหาย

เดียซ เดรกทนดูไม่ได้อีกต่อไป หันหลังกลับเพื่อซ่อนความรู้สึกที่อาจจะหลุดแสดงออกมา —บางที.. คำตอบที่เขานึกสงสัยว่าถูกต้องหรือเปล่า เขาอาจจะรู้ว่าคืออะไรตั้งแต่ต้นแล้วก็เป็นได้ ฉะนั้นเขาสูดหายใจเข้า เหยียดหลังตรง ถอนลมหายใจออก มุ่งตรงไปทิศทางออกของป่าลักซ่อนเพื่อกลับไปปฏิบัติหน้าที่ในฐานะแม่ทัพของกองทหารชายแดนทิศตะวันออก

ไม่มีคำกล่าวลาใด ๆ ทั้งนั้น เพราะว่าความฉาบฉวยไม่เหมาะจะได้รับการแลกเปลี่ยนคำลา

* * *

“เรื่องราวที่ข้าพเจ้ากล่าวล้วนแต่เป็นเรื่องราวที่ถูกปรุงแต่งขึ้นมาทั้งสิ้น ทั้งอย่างนั้นข้าพเจ้าหวังว่ามันจะทำให้ทุกท่านขบคิดได้ถึงความสงสัยภายในชีวิตได้ แม้เพียงเล็กน้อยก็ยังดี” นักเล่านิทานเอ่ยปิดเรื่องราวไว้เพียงเท่านั้น ความรู้สึกอั้นอัดกระจายทั้งชั้นบรรยากาศ กระทั่งมีเด็กสาวคนหนึ่งเอ่ยถามขึ้นมา

“ไพ่วงล้อแห่งโชคชะตากลับหัว มีความหมายว่าอย่างไรหรือคะ?”

ชายหนุ่มผู้แอบฟังอยู่เองก็อยากรู้ด้วยเช่นกัน

“ความโชคร้ายน่ะ” นักเล่านิทานเอ่ยบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง นั่นยิ่งทำให้เด็กสาวรู้สึกสงสัยยิ่งขึ้นจนแสดงออกทางสีหน้า

“ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น แล้วทำไมคุณพ่อมดที่ไม่อยู่ในบ้านล่ะคะ?” นักเล่านิทานนิ่งค้างไปช่วงขณะ ก่อนจะย่อตัวลงลูบหัวของเด็กสาว “นั่นสินะ ลองคิดดูสิว่าเป็นเพราะอะไร” ตอบคำถามจบถึงลุกขึ้นยืน จัดแจ้งผ้าคลุมให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง และขอตัวลา

เจ้าของเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลแดงไว้จอนปลายแหลมเหมือนกับครีบปลาเดินตามนักเล่านิทานที่พึ่งเดินออกไป เขาไม่ได้มีความตั้งใจจะทำให้กลัว แต่จากบรรยากาศจริงจังที่ลอยฟุ้งเพราะติดนิสัยวางมาดแบบหัวหน้ากองอัศวินรักษาพระองค์ไม่เลิก

พวกเขาทั้งสองเดินเข้ามาในบริเวณเนินเขาซึ่งเป็นส่วนสุสานสำหรับหมู่บ้าน สถานที่แห่งนี้ไม่มีผู้คนอยู่ และมันโล่งกว้าง ไร้ที่สำหรับซ่อนตัวเพื่อดักฟัง

“ท่านมีปัญหาอะไรกับข้าพเจ้างั้นหรือ?” เป็นนักเล่านิทานที่ทนไม่ได้ และเอ่ยถามออกมาก่อน

“ข้าแค่อยากรู้ตอนจบของพ่อมดน่ะ เขาเป็นอย่างไรต่อไปงั้นหรือ?” ชายหนุ่มชาวบ้านเกาท้ายทอยแก้เก้อ คนตัวใหญ่แบบเขาไม่เหมาะกับการร่วมฟังนิทานเท่าไร ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็อดที่จะมีส่วนร่วมด้วยไม่ได้

นักเล่านิทานหัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ นั่นทำให้เขารู้สึกเขินอายขึ้นมา “ก็ต้องถูกเผาทั้งเป็นน่ะสิ” สายลมพัดกรรโชกดูดกลืนเอาเสียของคำตอบไปจนสิ้น พร้อมกับฮู้ดที่คลุมหัวของนักเล่านิทานถูกเปิดออก

ผิวกายสีขาวซีดเหมือนคนป่วย ใบหน้าเรียวรับกับสันจมูกปลายเชิดล้อมกรอบด้วยเรือนผมสีทองหยักศกยาวถึงกลางหลังซึ่งปลิวไปตามแรงโน้มถ่วงของโลก นัยนต์เข้มสีแดงชาดแลดูไม่เป็นมิตร มุมปากยกขึ้นเพียงเล็กน้อย

“ถูกเผาทั้งเป็นจนตายไปแล้วน่ะ”

บราซิล ฮอว์คินส์เอ่ยตอบคำถามอีกครั้ง

—ชื่อของนักเล่านิทานคือบราซิล ฮอว์คินส์

* * *

note. – จิตใจอิสระ และร่างกายที่แข็งแกร่งคือคติของอัศวินในช่วงยุคกลาง  
– ฉากมีปลอกผลไม้คือสาเหตุของแผลใต้คางของเดรกที่เป็นรูป X ที่ไม่ทราบที่มาที่ไป  
– ส่วนเขาทำอะไรกันในช่วงที่ฝนตก ณ กระท่อมกลางป่า ก็คือเขาทำตามคติของอัศวินกันค่ะ !  
– เนื้อเรื่องทั้งหมดเป็นปลายเปิดค่ะ คิดได้หลายแง่มุมเลยว่าจะเป็นแบบไหน ความรู้สึกตรงนี้คือยังไงกันแน่ ทั้งเรื่องคิดอยู่กับอรรถรสของคนอ่านล้วน ๆ เลยค่ะ


End file.
